Gastrodon
|} Gastrodon (Japanese: トリトドン Tritodon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. Gastrodon have two different appearances: West Sea (pink and brown) and East Sea (blue and green), found on the respective sides of Sinnoh's mountain range. Biology Gastrodon is a sea slug-like Pokémon, and appears much the same as its pre-evolution, but it gains four more stubby legs and is noticeably larger. They both have plain black eyes with white irises, with a third eye in the center of their forehead. Like Shellos, Gastrodon has two forms. In the West Sea form, the flower-like crest it had as a Shellos has now turned into horns adorning the side of its head, which point directly upwards in a crescent moon shape. Its underside up to the bottom of its mouth is pink, its back and the top of its head is completely brown, and it has two small protrusions on its back with several pink spots dotted around them. It also has two small protrusions on its neck underneath the horns, and it has a yellow border running down its body from its head, separating the brown and the pink coloration. In the East Sea form, it retains the horns it had as a Shellos, although now fully colored green which point at a 45 degree angle. Its underside up to the bottom of its mouth is blue, its back and the top of its head is completely green, and it has two yellow "fins" adorned on its back with a third bordering its side and rear, as well as two small blue spots between them. It has a yellow border running down its body from its head, separating the blue and the green coloration. Gastrodon and its pre-evolution Shellos are examples of , though they are still able to breed. When it is threatened, it oozes purple fluid and flees. Gastrodon lives in shallow tidal pools. In the anime Major appearances Zoey's Gastrodon In Last Call — First Round!, Zoey's West Sea was revealed to have evolved into a Gastrodon. It was used alongside in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It was later used in the Contest Battles as well, winning them and assuring Zoey would make her way to the finals. Other A West Sea Gastrodon debuted in Double Team Turnover! under the ownership of Cynthia. It appeared again in Aiding the Enemy where it was seen battling 's on television. An East Sea Gastrodon appeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! under the ownership of Paul. It battled against 's and in their match before losing against the latter. Minor appearances A West Sea Gastrodon belonging to a competing in the appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks!. Pokédex entries . Gastrodon inhabits the shallow tidal pools of the ocean, and its sturdy shell serves to protect its body.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga An East Sea Gastrodon appears in under the ownership of a news writer who ran the Pokémon News Press. Later, Jupiter arrives in Lake Acuity and uses her West Sea Gastrodon to bury Candice in a pile of mud using upon ambushing her, , and Maylene. Her also owning a and a that knew allowed her to overpower her foes easily. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} East Sea |} |} West Sea |} |} Game locations and , Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea) ( ing; West Sea) Routes , , and (tall grass; East Sea)}} , Fuego Ironworks (tall grass; West Sea) Routes and , Canalave City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks ( ing; West Sea) (tall grass; East Sea) Routes , , and , Pastoria City ( ing; East Sea)}} (West Sea) Trade (East Sea)}} |} |} }} |} |} (West Sea)}} (East Sea)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area= , Volcano Cave}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (West Sea) Beach: Sunny Seashore (East Sea)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within (both forms)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 389}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution West Sea East Sea Sprites Trivia * According to an interview in Nintendo Power with Ken Sugimori, and Gastrodon were originally intended for , but were not implemented due to time constraints. * Both Shellos and Gastrodon have early back sprites within the game data of ; however, there are no front sprites for these forms. * In , no in-game Trainer uses East Sea Gastrodon in battle, even on the east side of Mt. Coronet. In , all Trainers east of Mt. Coronet may have East Sea Gastrodon. * Prior to Generation VI, Gastrodon's body style was . Origin Gastrodon is based on a , perhaps specifically of the order . The East Sea Gastrodon seems to be based on a . Name origin Gastrodon is a combination of '' and don (Spanish for lord). It may also derive from Gastropteron, a species of sea slug. Tritodon is a combination of from or Triton (referring to either the ) or the and ''don. It may also involve the word torito (Spanish for little bull, referring to its appearance). In other languages and |es=Gastrodon|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gastrodon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=트리토돈 Tritodon|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=海牛獸 Hǎi Niú Shòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Manatee beast" }} Related articles * Zoey's Gastrodon External links |} Category:Pokémon with different forms Category:Blue-colored Pokémon de:Gastrodon fr:Tritosor it:Gastrodon ja:トリトドン pl:Gastrodon zh:海兔兽